mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashrah
Ashrah is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. She reappears in Mortal Kombat X as a DLC character. About Ashrah Despite having the appearance of an elegant, old-fashioned, attractive young woman, Ashrah is actually a demon from the Netherrealm. She dresses completely in white and appears as a tall, mysterious woman; a blend between aristocracy and innocence. Ashrah made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Within the Mortal Kombat series, she is something of a stand-alone character, jumping back and forth between the forces of good and evil. Her occupation is that of a demon hunter. Ashrah's weapon of choice is her Kriss, which is believed to have been "blessed" or is of a "heavenly origin." Appearance Ashrah is a fair-skinned demon woman with light make-up and has dark brown hair tied into a bun. Her main attire consists of a white, long-sleeved kimono-like dress with a golden linen, belt, and ringed bracelets. She has baggy pants and white tabi-like boots with golden rings running up them. Her main noticeable feature is her large white hat and golden chin strap with a veil in the back along with golden characters on the front. Ashrah in MKX, however, appears without her hat and a more revealing costume opposite of her debut's. Though she does retain her original color scheme of white and gold. *'Purified:' White clothing is whiter and has pupils. *'Ascension:' Hair-tie turns gold and loses pupils. *'Brotherhood:' Red veins on skin and loses pupils. Powers and Abilities Ashrah has possession of a powerful, holy artifact known as the Kriss, a weapon that has the ability to clean the soul of its user. By slaying demons, its wielder gradually becomes more pure/holy, effects that are shown in Ashrah. Its power is not limited to just affecting the user's essence, but also their personalities. Ashrah turned against her demon brethren and sought to become purified. If she could accomplish her goal by slaying enough demons, the Netherrealm itself would reject her holy being. Despite Ashrah's origin as a demon, she wields holy powers as a side effect of wielding the Kriss. She continues to use the kriss even in the altered timeline. Variations *'Purified'; Longer combos increase overall output damage. (MKX) *'Ascension'; TBA (MKX) *'Brotherhood'; Unleash her dark side. Locks all other moves involving light. (MKX) Signature Moves *'Lightning Blast:' Ashrah shoots a ball of white energy towards the opponent that travels a very short distance but knocks them back. In MKX it is called Light and instead bursts in Ashrah's hand, while still traveling a very short distance and knocking the opponent back. It also absorbs any incoming projectiles. (MK:D, MK:A, MKX) *'Heavenly Light:' Ashrah shoots a ball of white energy upwards that will crash down on the opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Spin Cycle:' Ashrah spins in a circle, and if it connects, they will be sent flying. Pressing the button repeatedly will make the move last longer. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Nature's Torpedo:' Ashrah flies towards the opponent while spinning, and if it connects, the opponent will be sent flying. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Quick Spin:' Ashrah does a spin before teleporting behind the opponent. (MKX) *'Mystic Light:' Ashrah launches a ball of light towards the opponent. It ensnares the opponent on connection. (MKX) *'Slow Mystic Light:' Ashrah launches a very slow ball of light. Same effects as Mystic Light. (MKX) *'Mystic Field:' Ashrah creates a magnetic field on the ground, disabling the opponent movement. (MKX) *'Mystic Erupt:' Ashrah touches the ground and pops the opponent in air. (MKX) *'Mystic Aura:' Ashrah creates a white aura that circulate her hands. This makes any attack from her hand knock the opponent back with slightly increased damage. (MKX) *'Forward Light Speed:' Ashrah quickly dashes forward, closing space. (MKX) *'Reverse Light Speed:' Ashrah quickly dashes backwards, evading attack and creating space. This can also be done in air to evade air projectiles and ground herself further from the opponent. (MKX) *'Light Bend:' Ashrah makes herself invisible and becomes completely invulnerable to projectiles. (MKX - Purified) *'Blood Dagger:' Ashrah throws a small dagger at the opponent. (MKX - Brotherhood) *'Voodoo Doll:' Ashrah pulls out a voodoo doll of the opponent and can stab it on command, dealing damage to opponent. (MKX - Brotherhood) *'Hellhound:' Ashrah summons a head of Cerberus above her shoulder. She can either command it to breathe fire on the opponent, stunning them and dealing burn damage over time or command it to spit poison at the opponent, stunning them and doing poison damage over time. The fire attack does higher initial damage while the poison's effect last longer. (MKX - Brotherhood) *'Throw:' Ashrah grabs the opponent and places her thumbs on their forehead. After they scream in terror, she blasts them back. (MKX) Fatalities *'Spirit Melt:' Ashrah summons a field of mystical blue light around her opponent, who, due to this, melts. (MK:D) *'Voodoo Doll:' Ashrah flourishes a voodoo doll, and stabs its arms with her Kriss. Her opponent's arms fall to the ground, afterwards. She then stabs the doll in its chest and twists the blade, sending chunks of flesh flying from the opponent's torso, before they fall. (MK:D) Brutalities * TBA Other Finishers *'Hara-Kiri - Deadly Spin:' Ashrah spins rapidly while surrounded with mystical blue energy. Her body parts break off and fly in all directions before the energy field disappears, leaving nothing of her behind. (MK:D) Trivia *Her name, "Ashrah," (عشرة) is the Arabic word "tenth." *Her name could also be a reference to "Asura," a group of deities (sometimes demons) in Hindu mythology. *Ashrah's hat resembles a kasa, one worn by Japanese travelers or priests. **The kanji (鬼) on her hat means "demon" or "ghost." *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deception began to surface, Ashrah was mistaken as a female version of Raiden. **At the time, her name was spelled "Ashra," alternatively. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When she is picked, she does a Quick Spin forward. *Taunt: She takes out her voodoo doll and morphs it to look like the opponent (only if selected). *When both characters are ready, she puts her doll away and walks off-screen. In his intro: *When she speaks first, ...; then pans ... (the opponent says their line); then she .... *When she speaks second, ...; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [... while being faded out; ...; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Purified - A ball of light. **Ascension - ... **Brotherhood - A skull. *Breaker: A white aura circulates her body. *Alternate Color: Silver. **Original Costume - Her gold linings turn silver. *When she wins a round, ... *If she wins too close to the opponent, she will do a Spin Cycle backward away from the opponent. *Outro: A white aura circulates her body from toe-to-head and explodes into fireworks above her. *After Brutality: *Before Faction Kill: Category:Venommm Category:Female Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Characters Category:Downloadable Content